1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water sprinkling assembly, and more particularly to a water sprinkling assembly capable of providing water to an additional water dispensing structure which is adapted to connected to the water sprinkling assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the current available water dispensing assemblies is normally composed of a base, a dispensing disk and a sprinkling disk which is rotatable relative to the base. Each of the dispensing disk and he sprinkling disk is provided with multiple through holes selectively communicating with an inlet in the base such that water flowing to the inlet of the base is able to selectively flow out of the water dispensing assembly via he through holes and dispensed in various patterns according to the shape of the through holes chosen.
Another water dispensing assembly is composed of a base and a tube pivotally received in the base and having multiple holes defined through a side face of the tube such that after the base is connected to a water source, water from the water source is able to flow to the tube and dispensed out of the tube from the holes.
No matter what type of the water dispensing assembly the user chooses to use, the user is limited to one certain types of water dispensing patterns. That is, either the user chooses the sprinkling pattern or the pivotally sprinkling pattern, or the user has to purchase an additional tube for a second water dispensing assembly. There is no provision of a single mechanism for the user to combine the water dispensing features of the two different water dispensing assemblies.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved water sprinkling assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.